A New Beginning
by trinityfaraday
Summary: Okay, this story is being looked at under the microscope and re-worked, due to some large mistakes in the plot that some lovely reviewers picked up for me. Don't bother reading it, or reviewing till it's back.
1. The Real World

**__**

Matrix 2

Her right hand clenched in a fist over her stomach, Trinity stumbled towards Tank's crouched hulk over the computers.

"What's going on?" She asked, suppressing a yawn with one hand and grabbing the back of his chair with the other to prevent herself falling over. 

"There are five sentinels on our tail." He replied, glancing at her. "I'm trying to set her down but as you can see, she's shaking. She's not used to so much pressure being put on her, and with so little power."

At that, the Nebuchadnezzar lurched again and then finally settled. His fingers flew around the keyboard a second longer and then he turned to her. "This is the last EMP that we can take. No more, and we still have three days till Zion."

She nodded in understanding, looking around the ruined ship. It had been totally ruined after the sentinels had ravaged it and then finally been killed by the EMP. They only had a very small amount of energy left.

A small scuff of a shoe on the floor startled Trinity into turning quickly, she saw a flash of grey and then her mouth smothered in Neo's. Blushing she pushed him away, feeling embarrassed as Tank watched.

"Hey, I got my own girl in Zion, Trin, don't you remember Isis?" He turned around and tapped more into the keyboard. 

Neo slipped his arm around her waist and stayed there, even as he questioned Tank.

"Trinity, up here now." She heard the full voice of Morpheus float down the ladder. "Sentinels."

Breaking away from Neo's warm and inviting grasp she flew up the ladder to where Morpheus was sitting, watching the blackness for the sentinels.

"I need to speak with you." He whispered, squinting into the dark.

"Mmm." She answered, not paying any attention as she swung around in the chair and tapped into a small keyboard. "What about?"

She searched the sky for any sign of the sentinels as Morpheus flipped up the lid to the EMP switch.

"It's about..." He trailed off as a set of sentinels came into view. Trinity took in a sharp breath as three turned and pointed all their spindly, long arms at the Nebuchadnezzar. After a few short seconds where Trinity was certain her heart had stoped beating, two retracted their arms and floated off. But one inched closer until Morpheus' knuckles were white, trying not to turn the switch.

"Morpheus, if we flick the EMP on this one, the others will kill the Nebuchadnezzar." She whispered frantically. "We don't have enough power for two charges."

"I know Trinity, I know." He answered, his knuckles turning an unbelievably whiter white. Suddenly the sentinel flew straight at the ship. Trinity frantically typed into the small keyboard but to no avail. The ship lurched sharply as it landed on the hull and then shuddered again as Morpheus flicked the switch. Shuddering physically, Trinity looked up to be devastated by the sight of the rest of the set of sentinels came rushing for the Nebuchadnezzar. "Trinity, get up now."

Morpheus yelled at her, pulling on her arm. She leapt out of her chair and climbed down the stairs as fast as possible. She ran into Neo and then fell over in a heap as the rest of the sentinels hit the ship and started to tear it apart.

"We're lucky we're already on the ground." Neo yelled over the noise, he grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the bottom of the ship, where they could escape and try to get to Zion on foot. She ran full pelt; not remembering being this tired or scared since the agents had nearly got her when they were looking for Neo.

"Jump." She heard the single command screamed at her. She stood at the lip of the hole that stood about ten metres of the ground of the real world. Trinity closed her eyes and jumped into the dark of her mind.

**__**

Searching.

Search terminated.

Unknown.

Unable to track line.

"I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid... afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell how it's going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone, and then show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world without you. A world without rules or controls, borders or boundaries. A world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you."

****

Click.

Trinity opened her eyes slowly, then clenching them tight again. The pain in her right shoulder gave away the fact that she was still alive and was definitely still working. A moan escaped her lips and she opened her eyes again to see Neo's very worried face poked in her. She roughly pushed him away and sat up.

"Ooohhh." She moaned grasping her skull in both hands and then moved her right to clutch in a fist over her abdomen. She leant over and vomited on the damp and cold earth. Shivering, she felt a strong arm across her shoulders, trying to keep her warm, supporting her. She wiped her mouth with the back of the left hand, leaving her right still clenched over her abdomen. Looking up into Neo's warm inviting eyes, she finally broke down.

For ages, they sat there; Neo rocking the sobbing Trinity, felling her pain and misery seep away. After a few long moments, Trinity finally, pulled away and stood up, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally this emotional." She said, wobbling around, before Neo stood up quickly and grabbed her before she fell. She shook her head, more for herself than Neo. He obliged by letting her go with no warning and as she stumbled he grabbed her again. "That's cheating."

Her thin voice told Neo how wounded she really was and he lay her back down on the cold ground. "You aren't well. You need rest."

He placed a small blanket over her frail body and stared at her beautiful face. With her eyes closed, she looked less fierce and she looked vulnerable, something very un-Trinity like. He sat there for hours, watching her, until she finally started to stir. He watched her volt awake and stare at him in the darkness.

"You went back." She stated it as a fact. "How?"

"I just did." He shrugged his shoulders and shivered in the cool air that surrounded the planet. "I plugged myself into the Matrix with my mind and I was there."

She nodded, taking a brief look around. By the feel of goose bumps on her skin she could tell that they were in the real world.

"Where's Tank? And Morpheus?" She asked him watching him stand up and drape the holey blanket over their shoulders.

"Morpheus disappeared after we bailed from the Neb. And I think Tank went to Zion." He replied, shivering in the cold. She sat there thinking and suddenly realised the implication of what he was saying. She stared at him for a second and smiled.

"You really are the One you know." She muttered, he looked at her and she repeated it louder. "You can plug yourself into the Matrix and out without an exit?"

He nodded soberly. She smiled, "Show me..."

She didn't get very far. In a flash she was standing in the corridor where Neo had died, and she had saved him. She looked down at her leather-clad body and smiled as Neo came in from the room where the exit lay.

"I can only get close to exits." He said, walking up to her and placing his arms around her hips. She smiled and replied by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. A long playful kiss became more urgent as he pushed her up against the wall, his hands searching her body and their kisses more angry.

Roughly she pushed him away, a more annoyed at herself than Neo. "Not here. Agents can still track us and know every move."

"Embarrassed?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips. She looked him up and down and took in his dress code. A black, tight shirt, black pants, a long black trench coat and black boots. "Or just..."

"Shhhhh." She stepped forward and placed her index finger over his lips, silencing him. He smiled under her gaze. "Can you hear that?"


	2. To Zion

They both cocked their heads and listened. Trinity heard fighting and a gun going off. She turned to the sound but Neo grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. She looked at him and angrily flicked his grasp off.

"Trinity." His voice stopped her. "I don't know how long I can keep us here, in the Matrix. It takes a lot out of me. I have to act as the computer, I've loaded us up and now I must keep us running. It's very draining."

Her eyesight flickered and so did he. Suddenly she was back in the real world, sprawled on the cold, dark earth. She sat up quickly and looked at Neo, who was wrapped in the blanket a few feet from her.

"How'd you do that?" She whispered, curling her knees to her chest. He shrugged his shoulders as he crawled over to her and placed the blanket over her shoulders. She twisted around and looked at him, expecting an answer. He sighed.

"I really have no idea. I mean, I plug us in and do the work of a computer. I provide the simulation of the Matrix." He sighed again and Trinity noticed how tired he was. She grasped his head in her hands and smiled at him. His tired eyes looked into her and a sob caught in her throat. She placed his head on her lap and stroked his forehead.

"Sleep Neo." She said, trying desperately not to let the sob poke through her voice. Neo mumbled something that Trinity didn't catch but she smiled anyhow.

Neo fell asleep within seconds, this time leaving Trinity to think.

Her life had been turned upside down, ever since the Oracle had told her about her falling in love with the One. God, she could still remember the conversation...

__

"Hello Trinity." The Oracle's kind eyes surveyed the young girl in front of her. The Oracle knew of the hard life she had had, but she knew it was time to tell her. "You are here to...well you tell me."

17 year old Trinity was a hard girl. Her life had never been pretty and she had turned to computers at a very early age. She had wanted to hurt people as bad as they hurt her, so she had invented many viruses, hacked into and ruined computers, companies and learnt to fight. She was never mugged; they all knew her and knew that she could kick their asses. Then Morpheus contacted her. The Matrix.

"I am here to see you?" She attempted. She shook her head at herself. "No. Every new unplugged person sees you."

"Not quite dear." She replied, turning around and putting on some oven mitts and taking out some muffins from the oven. "Many decide not to see me."

"Oh." Trinity replied. The Oracle put the muffins down, took off the mitts and turned to Trinity, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I will tell you this Trinity. You will meet the One." Trinity inwardly gasped. Everybody on the Neb knew about the One. That was what Morpheus lived for. To find the One. And she would meet him. "You will know he's the One Trinity."

"How?" She replied, scared of the answer. "I mean, I thought Morpheus would know."

"Trinity, Trinity, Trinity. You know why you are so afraid of trusting people?" The Oracle knew she had hit a nerve as Trinity stiffened in response. But she went on regardless. "You won't trust them. That is your problem. If you won't trust some one, how will they trust you?"

Trinity stood dumbfounded as The Oracle just read her like a book.

"How..." Trinity mumbled.

"You will not love some one; afraid of them hurting you, but all those boundaries you put up? Gone to dust as you meet the One." The Oracle gave a little laugh. "You will fall in love with him."

Trinity shook her head slightly and the tears that had been welling in her eyes fell. She looked down at the one man who had stripped away all the boundaries she had put up over her life, in a few weeks. God, it was hard. To love someone like Neo. He was special but he needed her, just as she needed him.

She tried to lay down without waking Neo, she knew how tired he was. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily and she struggled to keep them open. As her mind finally succumbed to sleep she shivered. But it wasn't with cold.

_Here eyes darted across to where Tank sat at the computers, typing away furiously. He turned to her and asked what she wanted._

"A gun, god, I really don't care. And I need a laptop. I'm going to talk to him." She smiled and sat her head back. She felt a slight pain in the back of her head for a second and then nothing, as she found herself sitting at a small desk in an old, abandoned room in the 'Heart o' the City Hotel'. She picked up the phone and dialled.

"Cypher?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything in place?"

"You weren't supposed to relieve me."

"I know, but I felt like taking your shift."

"You like him don't you, you like watching him?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"We're going to kill him. Understand?"

"Morpheus believes he's the One."

"Do you?"

"Doesn't matter what I believe."

"You don't, do you?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Are you sure this line is clean?"

"Yeah, course I'm sure."

"I gotta go."

**Click.**

She jolted awake and immediately felt the presence of Neo was missed. She sat up quickly and glanced around in the darkness.

"Neo?" She whispered into the dark. It seemed to eat her words. She whipped her head around searching the darkness for any sign of Neo. She whispered more frantically. "Neo, where are you?"

After a few more seconds of searching, she gathered herself together and got up. She wandered a few feet until she figured that Neo probably wasn't that far away. Smiling at the thought, she sat down again and closed her eyes.

She tuned out the persistent thinking in her head and tried to hear all the sounds happening around her. Her breathing slowed gradually and she started to hear noises around her, she heard the mechanical whirrings of the human power plants far away, she heard the sound of thunder in the sky. Straining harder she heard the sound of someone approaching, Neo. The corners of her mouth curled up in a smile.

She waited till he was a few feet from her and her eyes flew open and stared at Neo.

"Jeez Trin, you made me jump." He replied, plopping down next to her and grabbing some of the blanket. She smiled at him and then frowned. Her stomach growled and she dry-wrenched. "Uh...I am so hungry. I never thought I would wish for a bowl of that horrid slop, but...no...still won't. I feel even worse thinking of eating that."

"Yeah I get that, but I'm hungry." He replied, shivering in the cold. "I really could go for a slop burger."

"No Neo, I mean..." She rolled over and vomited onto the ground. "Ah, I feel really queasy. I mean, I have never felt this sick before..."

Neo placed his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "Maybe we should start to head towards Zion. We might meet Tank there and Morpheus too."

He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. Her dark brown eyes stared at her and he knew that they would be okay. He was the...

"You hear that?" She whispered frantically shifting her body into a fighting pose, ready to jump up and fight. "Can you?"

"No..." He started to say to her, but as he listened closer, he heard the familiar rumble. He almost spat out the word. "Sentinels."

Neo stumbled up and grabbed Trinity's hand, dragging her up off the ground, and pulling her along. Tears caught in Trinity's eyes as she recalled all the times that the sentinels had attacked, all at terrible times in her life. She stumbled and Neo grasped her arm tighter. She chanced a look over her shoulder and cringed at the sight. A set of sentinels have flown into view.

"Neo." Trinity puffed out, tugging on his arm, pulling him towards the ruins of a building, jutting out of the ground. They ran behind it and cringed there, waiting for the sentinels.

With her back against the cold stone, she swung her head from side to side, looking for a way out of the situation. She tried to regulate her breathing but to no avail, her chest kept heaving, taking in deep, drawn out breaths.

Suddenly, a blurred body shot out of the ground, grabbed her around the mid-section, making her gasp in surprise.

Pulling Neo with her; she had forgotten to let go of his hand, her last thought before she succumbed to unconsciousness again was 'Hey Tank, long time no see'.


	3. Trinity's surprise

"Shit." Trinity sat up quickly and hit her head on the bunk above her. She rubbed it with one hand and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Up?" Neo's voice filtered down from above her. She assumed he was in the bunk above her.

"Where are we?" She replied, answering a question with a question. She rested her head in her hands and tried to resist the urge to throw up again.

As she moved her left arm she was surprised to feel the resistance of an IV on one of her plugs. She looked at it in disgust. With her right hand she started to pull it out but was stopped by the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"So, the famous Trinity is awake." A female voice implied, she looked up as a hand prevented her from pulling out the IV. A youngish looking Zion-born looked back at her. "I'm Fever. Your doctor."

Trinity sighed and took her hand away from the IV. Neo jumped down from the bunk above her and turned to face her.

"Do you want to go for a short walk?" He asked, holding his arm out to take hers to steady her so she didn't fall. She gave him a weak smile, before frowning. Assuming it was the IV making her feel sick she got up to follow him. Intending on not eating she walked a few steps before collasping again. The fuzz in her head prevented her from remembering what happened next but she did remember Neo's voice sounding very worried, and the doctor, Fever?

"Trinity? Can you hear me?" Neo's worried voice finally reached her through the horrible fuzz in her head. "Trinity?"

"Mmm." She replied, opening her eyes. "What?"

"Trinity?" He replied.

"What do you want?" He was sitting on the side of her hospital bed, smiling at her. "What's going on here?"

She looked around the room. Tank, Neo and Fever were standing around looking at her. Fever looked very stricken.

"Umm, guys. I need to speak with Trinity alone please." She said, so quietly that no-one nearly heard her. Louder she repeated her self. "Everyone out please."

They both mumbled as they went out. Neo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he left the room. Trinity sat herself up in bed and waited for Fever to speak.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, Fever still hadn't started talking. "Fever?"

"I just got your tests back that we took when you first came in." She took a deep breath and sat down on the side of the bed. "Did you know you might be pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Trinity looked at her, her eyes round and unbelieving. "Are you sure?"

"Well, not really. We only found large amounts of the growth hormone Gyncerol that is present from about a few weeks after conception. I really should take another test, one that is a pregnancy test." Fever kept her eyes down to the ground. "Trinity, by the ways that you have been lately, I think something may be wrong. When, ah, when..."

She trailed off, actually sounding embarrassed. 'I'm a doctor, I ask people stuff like this all the time'. She cleared her throat. 'Maybe not _the_ Trinity, but to people'.

"When do you think the, ah, baby was conceived?" Trinity smiled slyly and thought; only for a second and replied.

"Probably only a few weeks ago, four at the most." She replied. "Look, if you do the test and you find out I really am pregnant, will it stop me from going into the Matrix, fighting?"

"I, ah, actually, we normally tell the mothers-to-be to get off the ships and into Zion as soon as possible. I really don't know the effects of the Matrix on a baby." She replied, looking up at her, startled. "Normally, when they come to the doctors here they have already talked it over with the crew, their family and decided to quit the ship for a family life. I..."

"But what you and I talk about is confidential. Right?" Trinity shook her head slowly at herself. "I mean, you can't tell any-one about what we talk about here?"

"Oh." Fever finally realised what Trinity was saying. "I suppose if you want to keep it a secret. I can't tell them."

Trinity relaxed and closed her eyes. She could be pregnant. She was probably going to be a mother. She opened them again. "Okay, so I let you do this test, you tell me if I am or not and I go back to my ship. It's my choice if I tell Neo or my crew?"

Fever nodded. "Please, get some sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to get the equipment ready."

Trinity nodded and lay back against the pillow. After the metal door shut, signalling Fever's exit, it opened again, signalling that Neo and Tank had come back in. Her eyes flicked open and she smiled at them as they seated themselves, tank on the only chair, Neo on the end of her bed.

"Where's Morpheus?" She asked, trying to make light conversation.

"We don't know." Was Neo's reply, before he looked away. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Tank?" She sighed again and twisted around, trying to get comfortable in the lumpy bed. Neo's hand stole up and grasped hers. She was glad of the comfort it gave her.

"I helped Neo carry your sorry ass to where you no doubt woke." He replied, a hint of humour in his voice. "I then went to Zion to get help. The Neb is totally destroyed."

"Oh, no." A sob caught in her throat but she forced it down, she was not going to let this pregnancy ruin her life. No emotions. That was not Trinity. Trinity was cool, calm and collected. She grabbed Neo's hand and smiled at him. Tank coughed lightly and rose.

"I might leave you two alone." He told the two, shaking his head and leaving the room. "I'll come back to visit you soon Trin."

She nodded slightly as he left, her eyes focused on Neo.

"Are you really fine Trin?" Neo asked her, moving up the bed to sit nearer the pillow. She sat up, propped up on the pillow and looked at him. Her eyes travelled over his face, taking in his sunken eyes, his drawn face, his cheekbones that stuck out. Instantly she sat up and helped Neo to lie down.

"Neo, sleep, you look dead to the world." She said, tucking him in like a little baby. A smile flickered over his face as he closed his eyes. "Sleep Neo."

"I love you Trinity." He murmured. She smiled and lay next to him, on top of the blankets. "I had to make sure you were okay..."

"Shh. I'm fine." Trinity laid her fingers over his dry lips, silencing him. She waited as his breathing became slower and deeper, indicating him falling asleep. She whispered as he fell asleep. "I love you too Neo."

"Trinity?" Jolting awake, Trinity nearly jumped out of her skin. "It's Fever. I came to do the test."

"What test?" Neo asked, eyes opening slowly. "I thought you said you were fine Trin."

"She is." Fever replied, covering for Trinity whose mouth was just sitting open, staring at Neo. "I just need to do a blood test. Could you come with me Trinity?"

"Sure." Trinity got up quickly, gave Neo a kiss on the forehead and grabbed the IV bag from the hook on the wall. "Go back to sleep Neo."

Trinity followed Fever out of the room and followed her down the long coridoor to a small room. Fever indicated that Trinity sit up on the table. She did as she was told. Fever left the room for a minute and Trinity looked around. The room was white, unusual for Zion, but nevertheless, it was white. Three small shelves were on the opposite wall, housing syringes, pads, dressings and other equipment. She was sitting on a rather tall table, padded, with round corners.

Looking down, for the first time, she realised that she was in a hospital gown, of sorts. Her usual grey jumper and black pants were gone, and replaced with a long, loose, grey dress. It had no sleeves, no need for them in Zion. It was warmed by the molten larva, many millions of miles under the city.

"Trinity?" Fever broke into her thoughts and made her look up. She was carrying a small kidney dish with a syringe and a small glass vial. "I need a blood and urine sample."

"Okay then." Fever handed her the vial and made her hold it as she took a blood sample. Trinity looked away as Fever took the IV out, inserted the needle and took about 30 mls of her blood. Once Fever had finished, she showed Trinity where the bathroom was and she filled the small vial.

"Okay, here it is." Trinity handed the vial to Fever and sat back down on the table to wait. She continued to look around the room out of boredom. Tapping the table slightly she tried to think of ways to kill agents, just to kill time.

Bullets, hardly ever, knives, yeah right, Neo. Now there was a sure way to kill an agent. Her mind full of Neo, she didn't notice Fever step back into the room.

"Trinity." Her head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Sit down."

"I am sitting down." She replied. Detecting the worry in Fever's voice she took a deep breath. "Is everything okay? Am I okay?"

"Yes Trinity, you're fine." Her doctor answered, before handing her a small piece of paper. "These are your results."

Reading them, Trinity gasped. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." Fever replied. "With twins."


End file.
